MILOCALC spreadsheet program
MILOCALC V4.9 provides a fully-functional, working spreadsheet. It allows you to do quick math and financial work on your DSi/DSi XL/3DS/3DS XL/2DS without having to fire up a computer. MILOCALC V4.9 will save or load your spreadsheet, so you do not lose your work. Powerful, convenient, useful, fast! Download it today, use it in the grocery store or at work! Instructions MILOCALC V4.9 is a spreadsheet program. Its grid of 26 columns and 99 rows shows a "window" of 3 columns of 20 rows (60 cells). Each "cell" has an address, which is its column letter, A through Z, and a row number, 1 through 99. The maximum cell coordinate is Z99. Every "cell" is a calculator display. It shows the results of any calculation stored in that cell. If you want to put text there, the cell will show text instead of a numeric value. After starting the program, you will see the cell cursor placed on cell A1. The cell cursor color is yellow. Press the "X" button to go to the Help screens. To move the cell cursor, use the "+" directional keys or the circle pad. When you move beyond the initial 3 columns and 20 rows, the screen will scroll. Hold down the left shoulder button to "Page" - move a screen at a time, up, down, right, or left. The current cell address is always at the very bottom-left of the upper screen. The contents are shown at the bottom of the screen. For numeric cells, there is an extra display line showing the results of calculation, or if an error, what the error is with its number. Four icons at the bottom-right of the lower touch screen are: Pencil icon - Edit cell contents; Eraser icon - Delete menu; Recalc icon - Recalc menu; and Folders icon - brings up the File Manager. Edit cell contents: The cell cursor box turns white. Edit the contents of the cell at the bottom of the upper screen. Delete menu: Delete current cell, current row, or current column. Contents are simply blanked out. You can tap "NO" or press "B" to exit. Recalc menu: Recalc immediately, or switch Autocalc "On" or "Off". You can tap "NO" or press "B" to exit. File Manager: Allows you to Save or Load your spreadsheet, or start a New spreadsheet. Number your spreadsheets from 0 to 999. To save a spreadsheet, choose Save and press the A button. Enter the number of the spreadsheet. MILOCALC will ask you if you want to save, and will show you the name it will save to. Select Yes and press the A button. You must confirm that you want to save every file, and for larger spreadsheets which are split up into multiple files, you have to confirm saving each file. Just keep tapping away at the "Yes"/"End" button until MILOCALC finishes saving. (Make certain to save _all_ files or the spreadsheet will be corrupted.) Loading a spreadsheet: Choose Load and press the A button. Enter the number of the spreadsheet. MILOCALC will ask you if you want to load. It will show you the name. Select Yes and press the A button. The spreadsheet will load automatically, including all extra files. Column width starts at an even 10 characters wide for every column. Use the "Format" button on the bottom-left of the lower screen to adjust. Column width can be varied from 1 character wide to 26 characters wide. Numeric Cells: There are two ways to start a numeric cell: Edit a cell (A button or Edit icon) and start with the "=" equals character; or, directly tap the "=" button, which will start the edit process for you with the "=" already entered. The "=" equals in the beginning tells MILOCALC V4.3 that this cell is numeric. Its value will be displayed, not its contents. Both simple and complex arithmetic is available. The simple operators work fine: Plus + Minus - Times * Divide / and ^ exponentiation. Negative sign is allowed. Decimals work fine. Parentheses can be used to group terms, to the depth allowed by the 32-character cell contents limit. Proper arithmetic hierarchy is followed: Parentheses first, then multiplication/division/exponentiation, then lastly addition and subtraction. To show this: The value of "=1+2*3+4" is 11; the value of "=(1+2)*(3+4)" is 21. Cell References: The real power of a spreadsheet comes from being able to use the value of another cell as a number. Cell references are simply their address, column letter followed by row number. For example, a formula referencing cell F14 might look like "=5*F14" This will show five times whatever the value of cell F14 is. The numeric value of text cells and empty cells is always zero. Copying cells: If you want to copy a text cell, highlight it with the cell cursor and press the "R" right shoulder button. The display at the bottom of the top screen will say, "Copy mode". Move the cell cursor to the cell you want to copy to and press the "A" button. If you press the "B" button at any time, the Copy mode will abort without copying. Copying numeric cells: Numeric cells are copied completely as they are. Numeric cells with references are as 'relative' references. To fix a column or row, so that it becomes an 'absolute' reference, place a dollar sign - $ - before the row or column reference. For example, absolute cell A1 is $A$1. Fixing just the row: A$1 . Fixing just the column: $A1 . Press "X" to paste the value of the numeric cell, not its formula. Many functions are available in MILOCALC. Use the Help screens for details. The most important function is the "@SUM()" function, which sums across a range of cells. Functions are: @ABS, @SQR, @INT, @LOG, @EXP, @RND (random number), and @SGN. Trigonometric function @SIN, @COS, @TAN and @ATN use radians; @SiN, @CoS and @TaN use degees. @RAD and @DEG allow you to switch between Radians and Degrees. Range functions can be used for simple math or for statistical operations: @SUM, @AVG, @MIN, @MAX, @CNT, @MED, @STD, and @VAR. Help: Press the "X" button or click on "X" on the bottom screen. Help screens provide 9 screens of quick reference. Insert/Delete buttons (on bottom): Allow you to insert or delete rows and columns. Very useful when you need to add more information, but you didn't make enough room to squeeze it in. Cell references are automatically adjusted. This is most handy when you use the @SUM() range function for adding a column of numbers, and you need to add more entry rows in the range. Format Button (on bottom): Allows you to adjust various formatting items. Cell color. Keep clicking the cell color button to cycle through colors. Color is very useful for highlighting important cells. Column width. Very handy! You can adjust column width between 1 and 30 characters! Remember to use the "Y" button to make the cell borders visible while you do this. Column widths are saved when you save a spreadsheet. This allows you to make all sorts of adjustments to your spreadsheets. Note that numbers that overflow the column width will show as "###" ('pound' or 'hash' symbols) instead of the number. Borders! Top, bottom, or box. Click on Box to toggle a box around your current cell, on or off. Or click on Top or Bottom and it will cycle a border on top/bottom/both or left-side/right-side/both. Very handy for making more emphasis on certain cells, or for sectioning off parts of a spreadsheet. Currency Button (on bottom): Toggles number display between normal numbers and a currency format: 2 decimal places, rounded (the underlying number is not affected), and a dollar symbol on the left. This is really necessary if you are going to do any kind of money calculations. I added it because I really needed it. NOTE: Each cell's contents can be up to 32 characters long. Only 30 characters can be displayed at most. NOTE: There is no "undo" in MILOCALC. Please be careful. Save your spreadsheet often. NOTE: Due to Petit Computer limitations, numbers cannot exceed +524287 or -524287. An overflow cannot always be detected, and if it occurs, it will immediately terminate MILOCALC. You will not be able to save your spreadsheet. So, save your spreadsheet often! Changelog Record of changes and bug fixes. Version 4.9 Row and Column insert and delete works now. This is a major accomplishment, as it allows easy creation of spreadsheets. Many times I need an extra row or column, and now I can add without trouble. Additional Features: X Added a "Currency" formatting button. Saved as Bit 9 flag. X Added more Help screens, more information on menu options. Bug fixes: X Input of numbers greater than 524286 checked & generates an error message. Was immediately terminating program. X Border lines were throwing off the "Y" background lines display X @ABS() was not recognized as a function Known issues: X Some weirdness in file name creation when saving. Watch out! X File not found error message does not time out, requires pressing "A" button. X Addition operations not protected against overflow. Immediate termination possible when 524287 exceeded. Save your spreadsheet often! Version 4.3 The parentheses bug is fixed! This is an important fix; download this version and do not use the older versions! Other fixes: - @DEG() throwing error - @INT() wrong way on negative numbers - File screen - 2nd and subsequent times it jumped to "Load". Bad behavior has been eliminated. - File save was not using the full 0-filled number for all MEM files. Future Plans Version 5: Sort data columns. Show a graph of data. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for further improvements. I could add date math, like day-to-number and number-to-day, day-of-week, etc. but no plans at this time. (I am very good with date mathematics.) Feedback on bugs would be useful also. Please also - if you have developed a really good MiloCalc spreadsheet, post it! I am writing quite a few, but they are for personal use. Videos and Screenshots MILOCALC 4.8 splashscreen.JPG|MILOCALC 4.8 splashscreen MILOCALC MiloGear splashscreen.JPG|MILOCALC splashscreen now includes moving "MiloGear" logo MILOCALC screen.JPG|This is the main MILOCALC screen. Spreadsheet on top, input at bottom. MILOCALC input.JPG|Input screen - keyboard on lower screen. MILOCALC lower screen.JPG|MILOCALC lower screen - input buttons MILOCALC sample.png|Sample spreadsheet, showing formatting options, currency format MILOCALC Help main screen.JPG|Main Help screen, with links to 9 more help screens. Download MILOCALC 4.9 1of3.png|MILOCALC 4.9 1 of 3 MILOCALC 4.9 2of3.png|MILOCALC 4.9 2 of 3 MILOCALC 4.9 3of3.png|MILOCALC 4.9 3 of 3 License MILOCALC 4.9 is supplied for non-commercial use by anyone. It is Copyright © 2013-2019 by Milo Tsukroff. All commercial and publication rights are reserved. Notes Please report any bugs found. Credits List anyone who worked on this game. *'MiloTsukroff' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Tools Category:Tech Demos